Hide and Seek
by Raawrrr
Summary: Aku, selama ini menyembunyikan jati diriku yang sebenarnya agar bisa berada di dekatmu. Karena aku, tidak ingin kau mati di tanganku saat kau tahu bahwa aku bukanlah manusia biasa. / Penduduk Ataraxia, diizinkan untuk menjalin cinta dengan manusia yang menerimanya apa adanya, namun harus membunuhnya jika keberadaannya ditolak. Dan itu, sudah menjadi hukum yang tak bisa dibantah.


**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story (c) Raawrrr.**

 **Warning! AU! OOC, (maybe) Typo(s), etc.**

 **Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun terkait pembuatan fiksi ini.**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

 **PROLOG**

.

.

.

Bulan purnama bersinar terang di tengah-tengah langit kelabu. Tak ada gemerlap dari bintang kecil di sekelilingnya. Sang bulan sendirian dalam gelapnya langit yang membentang luas.

"Entah mengapa, melihat bulan itu jadi mengingatkanku akan diriku sendiri."

Suara dari sosok rubah ekor sembilan dengan bulu berwarna oranye memecah keheningan. Rubah tersebut 'mendudukkan' diri tepat di sebelah seekor anjing dengan bulu putih bersih yang rupanya telah duluan sampai di tempat pertemuan— ujung tebing yang berada jauh dalam hutan dekat desa tempat mereka bernaung.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

Rubah ekor sembilang yang disebut Naruto tadi mengibaskan ekornya, "kau bodoh ya, Kiba?"

Geraman kesal terdengar dari sosok yang lain— anjing berbulu putih, yang diketahui bernama Kiba. "Aku tidak bodoh, kau yang lebih bodoh dariku! Lagipula perkataanmu itu memang diluar nalar!"

Taring tajam Naruto nampak, delikan tajam diberi. "Aku tidak lebih bodoh darimu, Kibaka!"

"Hentikan perdebatan bodoh ini! Jadi, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?"

"Hmmm." Pandangan Naruto kini beralih, menatap bulan purnama di atas sana. "Bulan itu sendirian, sama sepertiku. Butuh pendamping."

Kiba menurunkan seluruh tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tanah. "Kita sudah memasuki masa puber, ya."

"Dan kita harus mencari pendamping." Naruto menimpali.

Keduanya saling pandang lalu menghela napas.

"Kau sudah menemukan target, Naruto?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Belum. Entah kenapa gadis di desa tidak ada yang menarik hatiku?"

"Kalau begitu..." Kiba bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya, "mau mencari gadis di luar desa— manusia, mungkin?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar— yang jika dilihat dalam bentuk rubahnya seperti sebuah seringai lebar.

.

.

.

"Apa bulan tidak kesepian sendirian di langit gelap?" Sosok gadis berambut pirang panjang menatap purnama dari balik jendela kamar yang tertutup rapat. Jemari lentiknya menyentuh pantulan rupa bulan tesebut di kaca jendela, lalu mengelusnya pelan seakan-akan pantulan tersebut adalah bulan purnama yang sebenarnya.

"Mungkin tidak? Kalau dia kesepian, mana mungkin dia bersinar terang seperti itu 'kan?" Sosok gadis lain yang tengah berbaring di atas kasur dengan sebuah novel fantasi dalam genggaman menyahut.

"Kau tahu darimana kalau bulan bersinar terang sedangkan kau sendiri tidak melihatnya secara langsung, _Dekorin_?!"

Yang dipanggil _Dekorin_ — Sakura Haruno adalah nama sebenarnya— menghela napas kasar, ia menyimpan novel yang tadi ia baca di sebelah bantal setelah menandai halaman terakhir yang telah dibaca dan menyusul Ino—si gadis pirang yang sedang menatap bulan—.

"Aku lihat, aku lihat." Sakura berujar malas ketika posisinya sudah berada tepat di sebelah Ino.

"Apa kau merasakan bagaimana rasanya sendirian di dalam kegelapan?" tiba-tiba saja Ino bertanya dengan nada yang (sok dibuat) sedih.

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. "Hah?"

"Aku pernah merasakannya."

"Eh, kapan?"

"Saat _reuni_ kemarin. Yang lain datang dengan pasangannya sedangkan aku sendirian! SEN-DI-RI-AN! Kau sih pakai tidak bisa datang!" Nada (sok) sedih yang tadi ia keluarkan lenyap begitu saja, berganti dengan nada kesal yang menggebu.

"Aku 'kan sudah meminta maaf! Lagipula itu bukanlah sendirian-dalam-kegelapan, Ino- _buta!_ "

"Para pasangan itu menurutku adalah _kegelapan_ tahu! Dan aku laksana sang purnama yang bersinar sendiri di antara mereka~"

"Kebalik, tahu? Yang berpasangan itu adalah purnama karena bersinar dengan cerah dan penuh kebahagiaan sedangkan kau adalah langit kelabu karena merasa _jones_!"

"Tapi para pasangan itu tidak sendirian seperti sang purnama?!"

"Tetap sa— aah! Kenapa kita mendebatkan hal yang tak perlu diperdebatkan, sih?"

Ino mengerucutkan bibir. "Pih. Ku kira kau sahabatku yang akan selalu mendukungku."

"Ino..." Sakura tersenyum _manis_. Ada efek kobaran api hitam di belakang tubuhnya dan rambut _bubble gum_ pendeknya yang berkibar-kibar.

Spontan saja Ino nyengir sambil pose _peace_. "Bercanda."

Lalu mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Hei, _Dekorin_. Kita sedang memandang bulan purnamaa berdua, 'kan? Apa kau percaya jika sosok yang berlawanan gender dengan kita melakukan hal yang serupa—memandang bulan, maka sosok itu adalah jodoh kita?"

"Hah apaan sih, Ino- _buta._ Kau melantur."

"Percaya atau tidak?"

"Hm? Aku... percaya saja."

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.


End file.
